Her Best Nightmare
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: Lana has been suffering from nightmares for quite some time, so Lisa attempts to cure her. But with how strong nightmares are in a certain other dimension, is this goal even possible?


It's a peaceful night at the Loud House. We see that Lola is resting comfortably in her bed, not even so much as a twitch. The screen pans over to Lana, who seems to have trouble going to sleep.

"No, I have to save Popstar from Nightmare!" Lana mumbles drowsily

Late into the night, a shadow places some strange equipment on her while she sleeps. It slinks back into a room and begins monitoring Lana's dreams.

"DSM5 code 307.47, begin monitoring nightmares." The shadow says stoically "Lana…I will cure your chronic nightmare disorder." It responds to itself sullenly

Glancing at the screen, Lana's fight against Nightmare isn't going well. After all, Lana doesn't have the Star Rod, the only weapon that can destroy Nightmare!

"Foolish mortal, without the hopes and dreams of the denizens of Dreamland, you can't vaporize me! Now fall to your own worst fear. I wonder what it could be? Oh, how delicious, you love your brother so much, but he doesn't reciprocate!" The wizard cackles manically as he shoots stars at Lana, literally making her star struck.

* * *

Lana has been knocked to a second level of her subconscious. It's nothing but her and Lincoln in a super-sized version of his room.

"Lincoln?" Lana asks

"Oh, it's you. You know, you always were a royal pain, just like your twin sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple, your repugnant habits offend me, your pets hurt me and you always roughhouse with me!"

"Lincoln! You were the chosen one! It was said that you would bring balance to the Loud House, not leave it broken! Bring harmony to the sisters, not discord!"

Lincoln's eyes flash blood red!

 **"I HATE YOU!"**

He charges forward and begins a brutal assault on Lana. All the while, Lana manages to eke out one last somber sentence.

"You were my brother, Lincoln…."

Her voice cracks upon uttering the last 3 words.

"I…loved…you…"

Lincoln doesn't let up, he's still beating up Lana's unconscious body, which already has a pool of blood coagulating around it.

"I have to stop this!" The shadow exclaims "I got it, if another nightmare is introduced, the 2 nightmares will snuff each other out!"

* * *

The shadow pulls out an ultra ball, they throw it out and a pitch-black pokémon comes out.

The shadow escorts it to Lana and shouts a command at it.

"Darkrai! Use Dark Void!"

The nightmare inducing Pokémon complies. It shoots out a purplish-black sphere of plasma at Lana. She's forced back to the first stage of her brain's subconscious and the original nightmare was overwritten with a new one. Just in time to! If the shadow waited any longer, dream Lincoln could have killed dream Lana. And the old adage of "you die in your dream, you die in real life" may or may not be true, but the shadow's not taking any chances! This second dream places Lana at the Dark Pit Crater. Darkrai is there…Lana approaches him. It tries to speak in arcane symbols, but it's really just a language that Lana doesn't understand.

"Вы сохранили меня ждать."

"Darkrai!" (Темный темно!)

"Хорошо, что вы пришли, Лана... не имели выбора в этом вопросе."

"I know what you're capable of…why did you trap me in your nightmare?!" (Я знаю, что вы способны... Почему вы ловушку меня в свой кошмар?!)

"Я знаю, вы все слишком хорошо, особенно ваша сестра, Лиза."

"Lisa, what does she have to do with this?" (Лиза, что она должны сделать с этим?)

"Когда я пришел в вашей мечты, Лана..., вы думаете, это было совпадением?"

Lana just stares awkwardly at him…Darkrai continues his explanation.

"Да. Хотя это правда, что я могу сделать люди страдают от ужасной кошмары..., и этот кошмар был конструкцию шахты... не вы задавались вопросом: почему бы покемон, который имеет возможность делать наносят на лицо, которое уже страдает от кошмара кошмары?"

"Are you saying that someone is forcing you to make me suffer?" (Вы говорите, что кто-то заставляет вас сделать меня страдать?)

"Естественно. Этот кошмар, мой большой дизайн, была построена в стремлением защитить вас, Лана. ВОЗ выпустила мандат? Никто иной, чем ваши драгоценные сестра, Лиза громко!"

"You're kidding! Lisa would never do something so altruistic! She only sees us as lab rats for her twisted and unethical experiments!" (Ты прикалываешься! Лиза никогда не будет делать что-то настолько альтруистическое! Она только видит нас как крысы лаборатории для ее витой и неэтичным экспериментов!)

"ее желание-покончить с хроническим кошмары."

Lana is leery of Darkrai's intentions, she's played this game before, and she knows that Darkrai is a master manipulator and one who always thinks 8 steps ahead! Sounds like someone she knows…

"Но у меня есть разные намерения. Я будет просто избавиться от вас сейчас так что я могу взять на себя ваших сновидений. Но..., казалось бы, такой трагической отходов, убив кого-то столь ценным, так что мое предложение для вас присоединиться ко мне в мои правила! Вы вместе со мной?"

"It's pointless to resist. He has an ambush lying in wait. There is no one to help me out. But even so…this is all just…a nightmare!" (Это бессмысленно сопротивляться. У него есть Засада в засаде. Нет ни одного, чтобы помочь мне. Но даже so... это все просто... кошмар!)

Lana sucker punches Darkrai in the jaw! It's not very effective…

"Вы наглый маленький мальчишка!"

Darkrai responds with a sucker punch of his own. Lana is knocked to the ground!

"Это ваш ответ, Лана?!"

Lana nods confidently!

"Это ваш ответ, Лана? Так быть it... вы сделали неправильный выбор. Существует нечего сказать. Я убью тебя сейчас."

(It's an ambush! An Aggron, Arbok, Macargo, Magmortar, Mismagius and Rhyperior suddenly appear. Darkrai's eyes flash a blinding glint!)

"Вы все в одиночку, и не придет к вам на помощь! Даже не Cresselia может помочь вам теперь, глупо девочка."

"Сейчас! Атака!"

* * *

The battle begins! Darkrai is level 53, while his cronies are level 36, Lana has 448 HP, and is level 48, but it's seven against one!

Darkrai throws a purple sphere at Lana, she falls asleep! Lana takes 1/8th of her max HP in damage because of Darkrai's ability, Bad Dreams! This was Dark Void, Darkrai's signature move!

The rest of the Pokémon approach the sleeping Lana…she's surrounded on all sides now…

Aggron charges full force and deals about 280 damage to Lana, but takes 64 recoil damage. Double Edge, a dangerous move.

Arbok secretes its fangs with a sickly purple ooze. It then bites Lana and inflicts the badly poisoned status. Lana now takes 1/16 of her maximum HP in damage after her turn, then 2/16, then 3/16 etc. Poison Fang's effects sure are toxic…

Magmortar summons a lava wave to incinerate all in its path. It deals damage to everyone and inflicts all enemy Pokémon with a burn…oops. That Lava Plume really didn't work out that well.

Marcargo spits out a jet of fire, damaging Lana. Flamethrower, a reliable move.

Mismagius locks eyes with Lana and shoots out a rainbow-colored ray. Lana is now confused. How can Lana deal with poison-fusion while suffering a nightmare?!

Rhyperior forms a sphere of rocks by forming a clastic rock made from other rocks! It shoots out the giant rock at Lana, dealing massive damage. This is Rhyperior's signature move, Rock Wrecker!

Darkarai flashes his eyes and Lana suddenly loses 1/4th of her max HP in damage. He just used the move Nightmare. Kind of fitting that he has that move, really.

Meanwhile, back in the real world.

"Say Darkrai, if you're that close to Lana in real life, shouldn't your Bad Dreams ability activate?" Lisa asks it

IRL Lana takes 1/8 of her max HP in damage due to Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability!

"Ask a stupid question…"

"Dark krai dar dar krai! Krai rai, dark dar, krai dar!" The Pokémon protested ("Well what did you think would happen, genius?!" I CAUSE nightmares!")

The monitor flashes intermittently!

"Oh no, Lana is beginning to have an abnormal tachycardia due to the nightmares! If this continues soon…" Lisa states, worried "Darkrai, return!"

Lisa recalls Darkrai back into her ultra ball.

* * *

Back in the nightmare, Dream Lana has been put under dream Darkrai's nightmare, and so she is now back to floor 2 of her subconscious. It's a blue and pink arena. Lana approaches and sees that she has to face an ace trainer! Just who is it?

"Well if it isn't my favorite sister. Welcome…to your destruction! The rules are 1v1. But you won't beat me, I have one of the strongest Pokémon ever created! But, here's a loaned Pokémon so that you have a chance at beating me.

"Go, I choose you!"

"Demon of Destruction, I summon you!"

Lana gets an Azelf as her loaner Pokémon. Lola, however, has a Giratina on her side, and it's in origin forme! Giratina embeds its 6 spikes into the arena, absorbing some sort of energy.

No holding back! Giratina! Use Shadow Force!

Giratina blends itself within the shadows of the dimly lit arena…

"…Use Future Sight!"

Azelf's eyes flash clear blue…something is happening…

Giratina reemerges from the shadows! It's super effective, Azelf takes 256 damage!

"Now, use Shadow Claw!"

"Not so fast! Azelf, counter with Extrasensory!"

Azelf moves first and deals 42 damage to Giratina, sadly, psychic is not very effective against ghost.

Giratina manifests a purple claw-like protrusion! It deals 128 damage to Azelf! It faints…

Future Sight's attack activates! Giratina takes 72 damage! It wasn't very effective!

"Now, Yveltal! Use Oblivion Wing on Lana!"

A red beam of death begins to follow Lana, if it touches her, she'll be instantly vaporized!

Back in the real world, Lisa takes out a Poké Ball and throws it. An odd-looking Pokémon comes out.

"Drowzee, use Dream Eater!" Lisa commands "Lana can't suffer nightmares, if there's no dream!"

It complies and begins consuming Lana's nightmares. Lana takes half of her max HP in damage and jolts awake!

"Lana!"

* * *

Lana looks at Lisa and sees a terrifying shadow that kind of looks like an unholy fusion of the Harvester from that scary movie that Lincoln watched and Lisa. It has some sort of tool.

"AH! PLEASE DON'T TEAR OUT MY SMALL INTESTINE AND USE IT AS A JUMP ROPE!" Lana screams

"LANA! Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to get my beauty sleep?!" Lola admonishes while still being asleep

"Lana, it's just the effects of sleep paralysis. I interrupted your REM cycle, it will take a while for your body to adjust. So just calm down." Lisa explains

"Lis, I just had the scariest nightmare…"

"It's ok. I tried to help you get rid of them."

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

"To help you, of course."

"Thanks?"

"Don't mention it. You should stay awake and let your heartbeat return to normal."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Lana goes to the kitchen and drinks a glass of water. She then returns to her room and begins taking deep breaths to return her heart rate back to normal. Lana decides it's finally time to try and go back to sleep. Before she does, she glances over at a family picture and smiles.

* * *

The next day…

"Hmm… Lana had a pretty crazy night yesterday. I'd better leave her alone to get some rest today." Lola thought, as she left their room

Lincoln walks over to Lana's bed.

"Hey, wake up, Sleepyhead. We promised each other that we'd have fun together today. It's time to get up…"

He pokes her. No response.

"Wow, she must be out cold. I'll come back later…"

Lisa walks into Lana's room.

"Elder sibling, I trust your secondary attempt at rapid eye movement sleep was successful this time?"

No response…

"Sibling?"

Lisa tries to touch Lana's body…it's ice cold.

She tries to feel for a pulse, no pulse.

She tries to firmly grasp her hand. It's already in rigor mortis…

Lisa races out of the room to tell her parental units what just happened! Lana somehow died in her sleep! The true cause of death is unknown, but it wasn't arrhythmia/tachycardia/myocardial infarction or cardiac arrest, as Lana's heart was just fine before the second attempt at falling asleep.

"Since the cause of death was unknown, I think our sibling fell victim to sudden nocturnal death syndrome, or SNDS, for short" Lisa reasoned

1 week later and the Louds have buried Lana. Lisa has laid a burnt Gorse flower on it.

"I wasn't able to save you, Lana… I'm sorry."


End file.
